User talk:KniroAndTito3915
TIME HEDGEHOG TRON DOG ANYWAYS K OH MY GODDDDDDD LOL YEAH ALL THE SNORTS UPSILON HELP ME IM LIVING I'LL BE SCARRED FOREVER and when it's something like threatening to murder a princess "K" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:09, October 7, 2014 (UTC) UPSILON WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU WHY ARE YOU HURTING ANDRIC //clings to him// GODDDD JUST FOR THE SOLE PURPOSE OF HAVING A PLOT POINT next plot point? Let me guess: RIVER GETS HURT This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:26, October 7, 2014 (UTC) And if it isn't about River getting hurt, she'll find a way to make it about that! AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHABAHAABBABAB OH MY GOD YEAH SO POINTLESS LIKE WAT K I STILL CANT GET OVER THAT SHE WAS SCARED OF HIM TO THE POINT OF TEARS //laughs// WAAAAAAaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ARE YOU THE SAME MAN I USED TO LOVE?! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:34, October 7, 2014 (UTC) GREAT NOW SHES TALKING ABOUT RAPE BITCH THIS IS TOO DARK FOR SONIC UGH ANYWAYS YEAH so when River does demonic bloodbending upsilon completely forgives her. But when Upsilon protects her from being raped he's halforgiven? K This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:09, October 7, 2014 (UTC) LOL BASICALLY //she spends 45 minutes on a response trying to come up with a logical explanation// K YEAH LIKE JUST I CAN'T OBVIOUSLY NONE OF THIS IS CONTRADICTORY I mean I make things contradictory at times but this is annoyingly common and it's ALL ABOUT RIVER XD humbug WH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:21, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Wow I only finished this homework like now k //acknowledges it's a plothole but still doesn't care// YEAH GODDDD EVERY SINGLE DANMED TIME IT'S JUST XDDDD RIVER GETS HURT XD THE KIDS GET HURT XD ANDRIC AND ELIAS XDDDD the a.bah chamleon This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:45, October 7, 2014 (UTC) GOD andric can fly planes k IT'S BASICALLY LIKE DASH NOW THERE'S SO MANY SNORTS THAT I JUST LAUGH GOD HHHH granduncle elias visits! form form™ OH! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:57, October 7, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GODDDD UNCLE GRANDPA the pizza guy HHHH >_> <_< makes me want to do something SUPER OH JUST LIKE HELLA FREAKING OH JUST TO LET HER KNOW HOW IT FEELS This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:04, October 7, 2014 (UTC) YEAH HE'S EVERYONE'S UNCLE AND EVERYONE'S GRANDPA BECAUSE THAT OBVIOUSLY MAKES SENSE having kestrel and astrid killed in a house fire … actually no that's too drastic maybe something else I DON'T KNOW WHAT THOUGH BUT I WANT HER TO LEARN A LESSON LOL WAT WAT DARK SIDE k This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:09, October 7, 2014 (UTC) WH- THAT MAKES SENSE transitive dog LOLWHAT doge k YEAH WHOOPSIE That, or there's another snort thing but nvm I'll save that idea for later or somethang LOL NICE I don't know… probably Kestrel or we kill upsilon goddddddddddddddddddddddd obviously going to the dark side this is just a taste of her own medicine babe >:3 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:19, October 7, 2014 (UTC) GODDDDD whoopie toots No I mean it's an idea but I need to get the lil KINKS figured out wh- KINKS k kink mink GODDDD yeah but i don't want to kill a shipping kid either I was thinking like Hyacinth just throws Upsilon off a cliff making River think he's dead making EVERYONE think he's dead LOL CONTRADICTORYSILON "river ur being too nice stop ittttt stop hugging me!!!!!!!" "i'll half forgive u" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:27, October 7, 2014 (UTC) //makes adult snorts happen// "action" hhhhh OH MY GOD SHE WOULD, KNOWING HER never mind i don't think i could really do anything without it being "HAHAHAHA AND THEN ANDRIC COMES BACK!" but since everything is about river XD LOL YEAH BASICALLY did u c how i threw in the woman in thar ;)( A NEW EDIT? LET'S MAKEOUT! //smask smack// This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:33, October 7, 2014 (UTC) AND THEN THEY SNORTED IN THE BED!!! AHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAAHAHAHAAHAH AAAAA A A A A A A HHHHH everything involves andric XD whatever I'm going to do that idea anyways because XD get serv'd XD wh XD GODDDDD OAKELY hipster boi kiss kiss fall in love <3 XD *shot* This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:41, October 7, 2014 (UTC) the first one dear but knowing kfg it would be the second one WHO IS BOO RADLEY OH MY GOD WHAT yeah seriously andric??? the rage XD hella hip //angrily throws pom poms in the air// wat OH MY GOD I ALMSOT FORGOT ABOUT XENIA THE HEDGEHOG I MEANT LIKE XENIA AS IN A PERSON I KNOW IRL BUT OH MY GOD AHAHA A AA AA A TOUCH I NEED SOMETHING MORE… *machete'd* This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:47, October 7, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GODDD YEAH "HEY HEY HEY DID U KNO KESTRAAAAAL THAT UPPY'S D IS HELLA BIG MM?!" HHHHHHH H H HH H HH H HH H H OH WHAT THE HECK TO KILL A MOCKINGSNORT mockingjay YEAH IT'S WEIRD TOO BECAUSE THE XENIA I KNOW IS POLAR OPPOSITES TO XENIA THE SNORTHOG GODDDDDD french'd This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:58, October 7, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GODDD HHHHH IT'S ALWAYS SOMETHING ABOUT UPSILON'S D SERIOUSLY even though senkicks don't even show it– BUT LIKE WHATEVER OKAY OH MY GOD WHAT I THINK I SAW THAT VIDEO ACTUALLY let's stick a camera in a honeycomb, see what happens GOD SNORTHOG HEDGESNORT hedge SWEEP'D LOL YEAH USUALLY I DO THE SUBJECT CHANGES BUT SEE SHE CAN'T TAKE WHAT SHE DISHES OUT SO SHE GOES AND LIKE "GO RIVER GO ON AND KISS HIM!" k This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:06, October 7, 2014 (UTC) IT MAKES TOTAL SENSE THAT WERESILON WOULD BE BIGGER!!!!!!!! "just wondering because it might hurt XD" HHH H H H HHH HH HH H also, "8 inches" //upsilon's 3'-8"// LIKE WAT LOL WHEN YOU DON'T RETURN BOOKS SAME I'VE KEPT BOOKS FROM MY SCHOOL'S LIBRARY AND THEY DON'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT IT egypt x river AHA GET IT BECAUSE EGYPT AND DESERTS AND THEY'RE DRY AND THEY DON'T HAVE WATER AND RIVER!!!!! KABLAM!!!! LOL dish This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:23, October 7, 2014 (UTC) AS WE'VE SAID BEFORE SHE CAN FIND A SEX OR DEATH REFERENCE IN ANYTHING XD AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA UPPY'S D IT'S GONNA HURT WE'VE ALREADY CONFIRMED HE TAKES TOP IF HE HAS BIG BOOBS IT MEANS HE HAS A BIG D AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAH SONICS WITH DS XD >_>" <_<" WOW REALLY LOL TIDUS LAUGH nicki minaj laugh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:28, October 7, 2014 (UTC) NO YOU'RE NOT HALF-SHELTERED SHE FINDS DIRTY JOKES IN EVERYTHING HOW ID EDGE OF MY CENTURY EVEN DIRTY WHAT THE FUCK "MYSTERIOUS AS THE DARK SIDE OF MY MOON" thnx deer ^_^" WH OH DEER NO SHE'S NOT EVEN BOOBY NOT LIKE XENIA EE BOOBS SILONIA HAS C'S AT BEST BUT THEN KFG'S LIKE "LOOK AT DEM TITTEHS SHE'S SO SEXY XD" K wana listen meri kurisumasu This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:35, October 7, 2014 (UTC) WAIT YOU REMEMBER "MYSTERIOUS AS THE DARK SIDE OF MY MOON"? LOLWAT DID I TELL SOMEONE OR GODDDDD WHO IS VENKI WAT doom the hedgehog I DON'T KNOW ACTUALLY MAYBE??? MAYBE NOT??? WHO KNOWS LOL YEAH it sounds grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreat YEAH EXACTLY LIKE BECH U HAVE NO ROOM TO TALK ABOUT SCARY "HAHAHAHHAA I HAVE EPIC POWRS!!!" OH THAT LOL YEAH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:48, October 7, 2014 (UTC) I THOUGHT I SAID THAT LOL BECAUSE MY FRIEND AND I WOULD SING TO MULAN BUT INSTEAD OF "THE MOON" WE SAID "MY MOON" AND RANDOMLY BENT OVER AND HUGGED OUR BUTTS LIKE W-H-A-T ON THE STREET TOO IN PUBLIC SO AS PEOPLE DROVE BY THE HOUSE THEY JUST SEE TWO GIRLS HUGGING THEIR BUTTS oh my GOD that thing LOL "MY NEW CHARARER" doom the epic weavehog NICKI MINAJ EYES that's how hyacinth laughs dear ^o^ wH OH MY GOD WHAT "i'm a pacifist" "i told her to drown in her own blood" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:05, October 7, 2014 (UTC) YEAH THE BACKSTORY IS IMPECCABLE HUGGING OUR OWN BOOTS I MEANT HOLDING THEM NOT HUGGING HOW DOES ONE HUG THEIR OWN BUTTS fingernails on sonics feet ankles rage KAY <3333 GOD YEAH SERIOUSLY "I STILL LOVE YOU" //hours before// "SHE WAS UNSURE IF THE REAL MAN SHE LOVED WAS THERE ANYMORE" LOLWAT This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:16, October 7, 2014 (UTC) DORA AND boots RED BOOTS GODDDD embrace yo booti <3 parentheses have a place but not on yo cheeks GOD I KEEP PRONOUNCING DOBLE AS DOUGH-BLAY INDENT SNORT WHATS YOU MEAN LIKE THE COLLAR BONES? DID SOMEONE DRAW THEM WITH COLLAR BONES OH MY GODDDDD "AND THEN THEY SCREWED XDDDD" no it was just push-ups This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:20, October 7, 2014 (UTC) GOD i think i know who u is talkin about baeb ;) //angrily throws pom poms in the air// I DON'T KNOW I GUESS BECAUSE ONE TIME I TYPED IT AS DOBLÉ AND LOL bublé OH OKAY HOW DOES ONE EVEN BREAK A COLLARBONE HE MUST'VE MEANT HIS NECK BECAUSE SERIOUSLY WHAT THE HECKIE XDDD This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:30, October 7, 2014 (UTC) LOL YEAH OH MY GOODNESS WHAT LIKE FRENCH KISSING? WAT FREAKING TIM ALLEN LOL yes u be ddEDEed u no live afterwdads AHAHAHAH LOOK HE ATE A CACTUS HILARIOUS This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:41, October 7, 2014 (UTC) OKAY IT SOUNDS TERRIFYING JUST SLIGHTLY salvador dali wh MELTING CLOCKS GODDDDD vines sml This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:53, October 7, 2014 (UTC) WHAT THE HECK OH SALVADOR DALI MELTING CLOCKS! "I WANT A GIANT WINGWONG," said the freshman history teacher OH WHAT THE GODDDDD MR. LEMON I BET IT WAS SML also partiyng pariting nyeah This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:22, October 7, 2014 (UTC) oh my bog LAST SEMESTER MY HISTORY TEACHER you know Sigmund Freud right? My teacher was like, "He was right! People make big huge buildings because they want bigger wingwongs!" LIKE WAT OKAY OH THAT SOUNDS YUMMY and unfunny GOD NONE OF THE VIDEOS WE WATCH IN STREAMS ARE EVER FUNNY This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:01, October 7, 2014 (UTC) TIME HEDGEHOG This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:11, October 7, 2014 (UTC) OH YEAH GOD Of course KFG would fangirl when I make upsilon get on top of river WH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:17, October 7, 2014 (UTC) OUH LOL I do ship it still it's just that she's getting on my last EVERLOVING nerves So not contradictory ;) WH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:21, October 7, 2014 (UTC) NO they're not doing ANYTHING suspect it'sjust "I love you" "No I love you" "I LOVE YOU MORE" it was awkward for me to write LIKE REALLY i'm just trying to stay in character… but hhhhhh ;Oo;;;Oo TIME HEDGEHOG This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:48, October 7, 2014 (UTC) yeah ^_^" I BET IT'S AWKWARD FOR EVERYONE TO READ LOL EXCEPT US OF COURSE redeyedmedic reads it wh LOL SHOULD I also, a snippet from my teacher COMPASS $$$$ buy one …. or get one from the middle schoolers in the bus ……. Yet one must bring a compass to class on Wednesday . Fancy elegant, functional yet sophisticated compass …..European …. Do not bring …a .. Communist compass to class … bring a nice fancy one. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:54, October 7, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GODDDDD in luf wh I DON'T KNOW MY TEACHER IS JUST GREAT ………… EUROPEAN………… LOLWAT REALLY WHAT THE HECK i'm taught geometry by skf wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:59, October 7, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD I JUST SAW THAT WHAT THE HELL LOL stop turning upsilon into a gary-stu XD WH YEAH so kind of skf kind of not i think it's the usage of words like EUROPEAN also, MY MOM CAME HOME WITH A PAINTING TODAY. I WANT YOU TO GUESS WHAT IT WAS. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:06, October 8, 2014 (UTC) upsilon x his reflection k YES FANCY COMPASS ……………european … NO IT WAS SALVADOR DALI MELTING CLOCKS I CAN'T This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:13, October 8, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GODDDDDD //changes every "River" to "Upsilon"// bam self-cest hhhh YEAH I THINK I PREDICTED IT SHE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW IT WAS SALVADOR DALI BUT WHEN I SAW IT I SCREAMED merry kurisumasu This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:20, October 8, 2014 (UTC) YEAH THAT'S ACTUALLY REALLY REALLY SCARY LIKE I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW SHE WOULD GET THAT AND I DIDN'T MENTION IT BEFORE AND SUDDENLY SALVADOR DALI'S HANGING UP ON OUR WALL it's a sign wh YES BABE <3 and naked ladies hhh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:33, October 8, 2014 (UTC) I DON'T KNOW BABE BUT I DO KNOW SOME MAGICK HAPPENED ;) WHA- k YEAH I mean back then the human body was a figure of purity and beauty and all that crap BUT SEEING NIPS FREAKS ME K LUCKY that one bulldog with a hat wh the only animal painting i have is the one i made of my dog from when i was like 8 and it's a stick figure k This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:50, October 8, 2014 (UTC) JESUS REALLY? DANG I HATE THAT one time i went to take a nap at 3 and woke up at 9 LIKE K YEAH JUST NAKED BOOBS HHH REALLY!? do u hav doge pics baeb <3 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:14, October 8, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD I HATE WHEN THE NOSE PLUGS SNORT!!!! maybe the bodi's snorting wh k LOL THE SHAR PEI WITH THE PAW COMING OUT OF ITS FLUB This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:17, October 8, 2014 (UTC) IT SUCKS WHEN YOU'RE ACTUALLY SICK TOO? AND YOU WAKE UP AND YOU CAN BARELY BREATHE? STRGG MOMMA. HHHHHHHHHHHH snort gnats BEES wh SNORT OUH DOG WHAT oh is it like a teacup poodel OH MY GOSH OKAY SAME I thought I was the only one who wasn't into strgg momma tiny dogs that can fit in purses but I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:29, October 8, 2014 (UTC) LOL THE BEEEEEES! the beas bea clones Oh Havanese are okay but they remind me of a snort old rich lady's dog CHRISTMAS IN A HOTEL wh YEAH SAME i like either medium sized or large dogs WOW I HATE THOSE PEOPLE "if you don't love ALL dogs ur not a DOGLUVR" dawg wh does it have sand in it IS IT SHOWING NAUGHTY BITS This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:40, October 8, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GODDDDDDDDD AAAAH KAI hyacinth making upsilon clones wat YEAH SAME SNORTY LITTLE OUH DOGS frufru head up high YEAH BABE ;) GUESS WHO LUVSDAWGS ;) yeah same when i see a dog penie idgaf because they're dogs OHHHHHH IS IT LIKE THE CAMERA ANGLE OR IS IT JUST DANGLING OH MY GOD THE CALENDAR CALLED HIM A LITTLE GIRL LOLWAT OKAY This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:08, October 8, 2014 (UTC) LOL IDEFK HHH DANGLING PENIES SO THERE'S SAND ON THE DANGLING PENIE AND THE DOGE IS CALLED A GIRL LOLOKAY WAIT REALLY? I WONDER IF THE COMPANY IS LAZY OR IF THEY'RE CHANGING IT FOR SOME REASON OR IF THEY SERIOUSLY DON'T KNOW i guess because poodles are generally seen as more feminine dogs but that's kind of wrong like DON'T CHANGE THEIR GENDER OH MY GODDDDDDDD male poodel This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:16, October 8, 2014 (UTC) DOG OBSESSED OLDER WOMAN BUT SHE CAN'T IDENTIFY THEIR GENDERS BEST nest BEEHIVE WHY IS IT A DOG'S INSIDE OF THEIR EAR W-H-A-T This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:40, October 8, 2014 (UTC) WHO WOULDN'T WANT A HAIRY NOSE ON THEIR DAY CALENDAR!? AND LOL A PUG'S TAIL stub NOT ACTUAL DOGS JUST PARTS LOLK This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:48, October 8, 2014 (UTC) WAS IT LIKE BLINGEE BAD OR NOOB PROFESSIONAL EDITOR BAD "these are dog buttocks" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:55, October 8, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GODDDDD HALF BLINGEE BAD!? AHHH WHAT THE FRICK ARE YOU SERIOUS i lisa vanderpump XD This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:14, October 8, 2014 (UTC) ouh my dear <3 … AH. Rage's Fanfics™ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:25, October 8, 2014 (UTC) NO LOL lisa vanderpump is like a housewife of beverly hills i think LISA VANDERPLUMP I DON'T KNOW This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:40, October 8, 2014 (UTC) YEAH she reminds me of my grandma wh OH MY GODDD HHHH H H HH //makes a fanfic about rage's dark form "fury"// k This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:45, October 8, 2014 (UTC) NO LOL I CAN'T SWEETEA'S FANFICS ARE JUST HOT This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:47, October 8, 2014 (UTC) NO SWEETEA MAKES FANFICS OH MY GODDDDDD LOOK AT THETA HE'S OBVIOUSLY DEAF I MEAN I WOULD GET IF SOMEONE THOUGHT HE WAS BLIND BECAUSE LIKE THE WHITE PUPILS BUT… SERIOUSLY? DEAF? THE FUCK? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:54, October 8, 2014 (UTC) GODDDDDDDDDD IIIIIII WANT CANDY *shot* wh OH BECAUSE HIS EYES WERE BURNED OUT LOLWAT idefk actually i saw in venice the mink's artsu he had white pupils so I was like "LET'S MAKE THETA'S PUPILS WHITE TOOOOOO~!!!!" so ye OH MY GOD YEAH SEND HELP This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:02, October 8, 2014 (UTC) WHO DOESN'T WANT CANDY BABE ;) YEAH LOL WAT TEH STEEL??? k it's because white pupils look european YEAH LIKE STOP DRAGGING ME INTO THE SFCW BULLCRAP AGAIN I DON'T EVEN WANT TO ROLEPLAY WITH AU OR RAGE OH MY GODDDD This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:16, October 8, 2014 (UTC) babe if yo ear be itcheh then scratch it <3 hey sigma you're roleplaying as upsilon with tesla and zall hhhhhh NOW I GET TO BATTLE AGAINST RAGE'S OVERPOWERED GODMODDING CHARACTERS! MUCH FUN if sweetea joins I'LL PEE BECAUSE LOL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:20, October 8, 2014 (UTC) two things: a) SHOEHORNING b) why does 111 keep messaging me c) TIME HEDGEHOG This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:09, October 8, 2014 (UTC) a) you didn't know that was actually 3 things abbe ;) b) OH MY GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS. Funny you say that abbe, I showed another one of my friends shirtless dad and they spat out their burrito <3 it was hawtness c) PARRY GRIPP This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:18, October 8, 2014 (UTC) a) LOL IDEFK b) YES ABBE. IF SHIRTLESS DAD BECOMES A MEME THEN LOL BEST MEME EVAR c) OHHHH OKAY LOL. DERRICK WH- This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:28, October 8, 2014 (UTC) b) OH LOL. did u text her sweet and spicy snort abbe <3 c) LOL MORE LIKE IF DAVID JOINED This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:33, October 8, 2014 (UTC) JESUS CHRIST YOUR ICON, LOL BUT OH MY GOD DUDE 111 TOLD SHIRTLESS DAD ABOUT R+B AA-A-A-----------AA-A-- This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:44, October 9, 2014 (UTC) YOU'RE LUCKY FREAKING CREEPY ROTATING DREW HEAD!!!!! LOL YEAH HE'S STILL OBSESSED WITH ME APPARENTLY ALL HIS DAD SAID WAS "oh, okay" AND IT WAS BROUGHT UP BECAUSE HE WAS STRESSED??? IDEFK OBVIOUSLY I'M HIS GIRLFRIEND This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:06, October 9, 2014 (UTC) LOL REALLY OH YEAH ON SCRATCH SAW IT BABE <3 IT'S HOT THE FREAKING TINY HAT!!!!! YEAH LIKE DUDE TAKE A HINT HHH H H H H HH H H H H IDEFK This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:11, October 9, 2014 (UTC) A HOTT PROJECT? BABE CAN CAN I GET A SPOILER I HOPE SO actually no i've decided i want to marry 111-kun <3 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:33, October 9, 2014 (UTC) JESUS CHRIST THE PROJECT IS ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL GOD 111 is listening to that song again he's obsess'd wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:18, October 9, 2014 (UTC) IT IS PRETTY GRAND <3 real talk: when i first saw your icon i thought it was bark the bwar ;) BARK THE DREW WHHHHH K HE SAID LIKE "what is this" BUT NOW HE WANTS TO USE IT IN A VIDEO LOLK ALSO KFG STFU This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:29, October 9, 2014 (UTC) same i lik'd bark's design :( //desing mi bad :( OH MY GODDD!!!! LOL "COMFORTABLE, APPROPRIATE, AAAAND SEXY RACE ATTIRE?" bazicli bubbles and epislon and ZUASI (wh) are talking about andric snorts OF COURSE BUT SHE WON'T STOP GOING ON "I WONDER WHAT HE WANTED TO DO" hhh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:46, October 9, 2014 (UTC) YEAH I LOVED FANG'S DESIGN big ol tooth OF COURSE ROUGE because booby LOL DEFINITELY OBVS SOUNDS LIKE MARIO OR LUIGI OR WHATEVER BUT SERIOUSLY THO the kid's voice YEAH SERIOUSLY JUST SHUT UPPPPP WE DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT RAPE????? I DON'T THINK ANYONE DOES. BUT OF COURSE, IT'S ABOUT RIVER, SO IT'S GOTTA BE DWELLED ON XD This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:52, October 9, 2014 (UTC) LOL "SEKS APEEL" BUT BAZICLI it was either that or ami seks apeel and HHHH BAZICLI dat emotion?? i cri //coins come flying out of his butt// AHA I GET IT BECAUSE BEARS AND DAWN!!!!!! LOL DASH YEAH DASH IS SO PASSÉ NOW WH if u get on admins' nerves then YOU BETTER WATCH OUT ALL 3 ADMINS TOO This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:01, October 9, 2014 (UTC) HELLA OH M8 LIKE I DON'T EVEN WANT TO IMAGINE IT //goes on deviantART and finds a bunch of suggestive amy pictures// NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BAZICLI he's like SO last month SO last week SO one second ago wh HE'S TRYING TO UNLOCK THE ROSTER NOW NOW XD YEAH BABE, SNORT 1 ADMIN? SHAME ON YOU. SNORT 2 ADMINS? OOOOOUH. SNORT 3 ADMINS? IT'S GOING DOWN AND WE'RE YELLING T- *shot* This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:05, October 9, 2014 (UTC) I was WONDERING HOW YOU HAD MANAGED TO GET ON Anyways XD WH OH MY GODDDDDD REALLY WELL THEN in PE when I kept screwing up the hockey puck snort I kept saying "snegon" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:42, October 9, 2014 (UTC) what do u mean what just happened in chat abbe XD This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:28, October 9, 2014 (UTC) i was like "i'm gonna leave and get my homework done early" but i'm waiting till 6 now so i ain't really doin anything XD This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:33, October 9, 2014 (UTC) wh no i was actually passing out so i left to snort This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:18, October 11, 2014 (UTC) yeah and now i'm drawing so snort my foot's falling asleep too like k This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:11, October 11, 2014 (UTC) BRUH whenever i say bruh i feel like sweetea XD wh LOL it's probably because i'll be hella busy tomorrow and monday so yeahhhhh… hh. UGH SAME PINS AND NEEDLES but just elevate the feet snorts and they go chicky boom boom boom and BAM feets are okai <3 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:16, October 11, 2014 (UTC) yeah hhh "STUDY FOR THAT TEST!" "GET YOUR WEAVE DID!" "GO EAT DINNER WITH DADDY'S NEW WIFE" like lol no thanks??? no thanks. SQUAT LOL i hate them after a while because they make my hamstrings feel like a momma k abbe <3 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:38, October 11, 2014 (UTC) BECAUSE MY MOM DECIDED TO LET THE NEW WIFE HOST A DINNER AND LIKE SHE DIDN'T DO CRAP so it's gonna go splENDID wait really"??? what the heck you won't be completely alone, i'm off monday too so woot woot wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:02, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Ouuuh for realsies!? Well at least y'all can eat some yummy good FOODS today (wh) LOL YES SAM, i think it's some other snort holiday on monday so ye CHICKEN DING? chicken goo OH WHAT THE HECK IT'S SO STRGG CREEEEEEPY… This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:21, October 11, 2014 (UTC) oh abbe WOOPS CANADIAN bacon henry bacon OH MY GODDDDD 4'S ME!!! 143?!?!?!? JESUS CHRIST IT'S YOUR ICON NOW. LOL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:24, October 11, 2014 (UTC) IT'S JUST IT'S JUST… SLICED HAM! FREAKING HAM! icarly wh LOL YEAH IT'S REALLY CONFUSING I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO GOT IT BECAUSE I MADE IT SO LIKE W-H-A-T JESUS THE EYYYYYEESSSS HHH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:30, October 11, 2014 (UTC) JOHNNY? johnny bravo OH NO IT'S NOT AN INSIDE JOKE BUT LIKE 1-4-3 the 4 stands for love so when he says 4'S ME IT MEANS "LOVES ME" BUT LIKE IT WAS 4 AM WHEN I THOUGHT THAT UP SO K AND THE WHISKERS TOO This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:40, October 11, 2014 (UTC) WHO IS JOHNY JOHNY TEST? JOHNY BRAVO? JOHNY PHANTOM? wh LOL BECAUSE THERE ARE 3 LETTERS IN "YOU" SO 3 hhhhhhhHHHHhh haunts mi nightmaers, This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:17, October 11, 2014 (UTC) "zone" k OH MY GODDDDDD FREAKING SFCW RECENT THAT STUPID NIKKI CHARACTER'S PICTURES HHHHHH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:05, October 11, 2014 (UTC) OHHH OKAY SHYLOCK YEAH I THINK IT IS???? THEY'RE BASED FROM AKAI DALIA BUT LIKE > BOOBY > MUSCULAR SONIC > NAKED > BONDAGE > BASES i'm done This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:13, October 11, 2014 (UTC) OH. MY GOD THIS SNORT DOG IS HERE AND CAUSING EVERYONE TO BARK LIKE SHUT THE FUCK UP PLEAAAAAASE STOP BARKING OH MY GOD EXACTLY akai was hella booby and used her character for fanservice like don't even search up akai dalia the hedgehog or whatever you'll only get tits and ass YEAH THE WIKI'S GONE TO HELL i asked the chick because if she traced I'M SO FREAKING REMOVING THOSE PICTURES This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:22, October 11, 2014 (UTC) HHHHH I HATE AKAI I HATE HER SO MUCH APPARENTLY SHE LEFT??? I'M GLAD. BYE. Nah KFG half rejoined, I'm 3/4 rejoined, but WHAT THE FUCCCCCCK OH YEAH ALSO SOME RANDOM PERSON WANTS TO DO HORROR STORIES WITH MY CHARACTERS LIKE LOL OKAY This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:44, October 11, 2014 (UTC) FROM WHAT I SAW ON THE 8+ RANTS ON YOUTUBE, she was on deviantart and, she left so k OH MY GODDDD KAI IS EVERYWHERE H H HH SIMPSONS GREENCHUCKE This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:52, October 11, 2014 (UTC) DEVIANTART: HOME OF THE SNORTS LOL YEAH SERIOUSLY NO That's The First Time I've Talked To Him HHH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 20:56, October 11, 2014 (UTC) BECAUSE YOU HAVE LIKE Triple-One XD AU XD RAGE XD THE ALL-STARS WIKI XD A-SW XDDD This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:10, October 11, 2014 (UTC) BRUH XD ZAPOR-KUN IS BEST XD i love him <3 embr'a's zapor bodi OH MY GOD LOL DERRICK This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:19, October 11, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GODDDD //holds up cards with things like "i was staring at your butt" on them// k YES BABE HE HAS MORE MUSCLES DAN SHIRTLESS DAD THO AND HE WEARS A TUPEE WEAVE LOL I WAS ACTUALLY GOING TO MAKE A DERRICK THE WEASEL This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:23, October 11, 2014 (UTC) ZAPOR WEAVE weavee ALSO APPARENTLY 111'S GOING TO "ROBBIE"'S HOUSE TODAY and making him a new account so DON'T THINK IT'S 111!!!!!! IT'S OBVIOUSLY NOT 111 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:33, October 11, 2014 (UTC) DUDE? DUDE. EXACTLY. LIKE, WHAT'S THE POINT OF GOING THERE??? IT'S SO OBVIOUS THAT HE'S JUST ROBBIE IT HURTS LIKE HHHH GREAT NOW WE'LL GET 111 BLOCK EVADING AGAIN LOVELY also, i'm drawin yo gurl babe <3 rooj This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:45, October 11, 2014 (UTC) AHAHAHAHAHAH FUNNY BECAUSE RED HOLY HELLLLLL I REALLY HOPE HE DOESN'T THIS IS PERFECT TIMING TOO BECAUSE I'M WATCHING VIDEOS OF CREEPER SONIC FANS GODDDD SCARY GTFO JUST GTFO yes sam, <3 i'll have to finish it once i get back from the family crap but yEAH OH MY GODDDDD This is a Sigmature. (talk) 21:53, October 11, 2014 (UTC) REDILICIOUS LIKE WH red spices WELL LIKE HAVE YOU HEARD OF PAUL AND AMY?/ He's some guy who actually thought he was LEGITIMATELY married to Amy Rose and like apparently 2 years ago he was convicted of raping 5 young girls ages 3-8 and then there's YoshiFan1 on deviantart (OF COURSE) who stalks artists, is obsessed with Amy, and has shown signs of being into incest I'm like Trying to educate myself for warning signs of creepers 111 already has tons it's like Proven now that he's suspect Kk babe <3333 warning i hate sally amy rouge and blaze and fiona and mina...sonniku and shadowkun is mine!>n<... really tho...annoying witches,i hate them... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:05, October 11, 2014 (UTC) BECAUSE VOICES CAN BE FILLED WITH FRUITS AND SPICES!!!! YEAH. LIKE A LOT OF THOSE GUYS HAD OTHER SIGNS THAT 111 HAS TOO LIKE BEING QUICK TO ANGER TOO ALSO THOSE OTHER ONES YOU MENTIONED YEAH also slipping in personal questions in a discreet way like hhhhhhhh h h h h h h h hes my hubby.,,hes great tbh...best hedgie,definitely... hes my hubby.,,hes great tbh...best hedgie,definitely... hes my hubby.,,hes great tbh...best hedgie,definitely... hes my hubby.,,hes great tbh...best hedgie,definitely... hes my hubby.,,hes great tbh...best hedgie,definitely... hes my hubby.,,hes great tbh...best hedgie,definitely... hes my hubby.,,hes great tbh...best hedgie,definitely... hes my hubby.,,hes great tbh...best hedgie,definitely... hes my hubby.,,hes great tbh...best hedgie,definitely... hes my hubby.,,hes great tbh...best hedgie,definitely... hes my hubby.,,hes great tbh...best hedgie,definitely... hes my hubby.,,hes great tbh...best hedgie,definitely... hes my hubby.,,hes great tbh...best hedgie,definitely... hes my hubby.,,hes great tbh...best hedgie,definitely... hes my hubby.,,hes great tbh...best hedgie,definitely... hes my hubby.,,hes great tbh...best hedgie,definitely... hes my hubby.,,hes great tbh...best hedgie,definitely... hes my hubby.,,hes great tbh...best hedgie,definitely... hes my hubby.,,hes great tbh...best hedgie,definitely... hes my hubby.,,hes great tbh...best hedgie,definitely... hes my hubby.,,hes great tbh...best hedgie,definitely... hes my hubby.,,hes great tbh...best hedgie,definitely... hes my hubby.,,hes great tbh...best hedgie,definitely... hes my hubby.,,hes great tbh...best hedgie,definitely... hes my hubby.,,hes great tbh...best hedgie,definitely... hes my hubby.,,hes great tbh...best hedgie,definitely... hes my hubby.,,hes great tbh...best hedgie,definitely... hes my hubby.,,hes great tbh...best hedgie,definitely... hes my hubby.,,hes great tbh...best hedgie,definitely... hes my hubby.,,hes great tbh...best hedgie,definitely... This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:16, October 11, 2014 (UTC) A FRUIT-FILLED PLETHORA OF SING-SONG VITALITY, AND TO OFFSET THIS IMPECCABLE SWEETNESS WAS THE SPICY EDGE OF THE VOICE NOT ONLY FROM THE MOUTH, BUT FROM WITHIN THEIR HEART! wh YEAH. BAZICLI. so i'm trying to really… stay away from him now i get hives thinking about what his intentions actually are… LOL OH MY GOD raiz ur wepon, This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:27, October 11, 2014 (UTC) LOL WAT k babe why'd you randomly mention zee-chan babe <3 YEAH LIKE HE WATCHES CFGH RECENT AND MESSAGES ME WHEN I HAVEN'T RESPONDED TO HIS MESSAGES ON SFCW??? LIKE, THE FUCK? HHHH HE SCARES ME BEST HEDGIE,DEFINITELY,… This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:48, October 11, 2014 (UTC) wh WHAT lolk i want to block him at this point he is getting SO ANNOYING SO CREEPY IT'S LIKE LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE I'M PISSED OFF AT EVERYTHING RIGHT NOW BUT SERIOUSLY I WANT TO RIP HIS MOTHERFUCKING HEAD OFF JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND STAY AWAY HELL minky This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:04, October 11, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GODDDDDDDD BRAINZMAN V.2 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:11, October 11, 2014 (UTC) YEAH LOL HIS FULL USERNAME OH. MY GOD. DUDE SHUT UUUUUUP WE DON'T GIVE A FOOP I'LL JUST SAY TO HIM "k" BECAUSE LIKE H HH H This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:01, October 14, 2014 (UTC) YEAH I THOUGHT HE WAS DONE WITH THAT BUT I GUESS NOT BUT SAME I'M NOT EVEN LIKE JOINING JUST STRRGGGGGGGG LOL BUZZMARCK just STOP WITH SFCW DRAMA This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:29, October 14, 2014 (UTC) YEAH BIS? DEAL WITH IT YOURSELF. WE'VE LEFT SFCW BASICALLY SO STOP DRAGGING US INTO IT ALL THESE SNORTS ON THE WIKIS NEED TO STOP SNORTING!!! SNOOOOORT… GODDDD 111 telling me about people calling him attractive so he can try and lure me in okay thanks This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:54, October 14, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GODDDDDD THE FISHY DIMENSION LOL BECAUSE OF COURSE i go to school still i'm obviously just a kid and people think i'm attractive but i said nothing else because i'm in love with you don't you feel more of a desire to meet up with me with this newfound information? > no k OH MY GOD!!!!! I'D SCREAM This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:11, October 14, 2014 (UTC) LOL FULL OF FISHES catfish wh YEAH SERIOUSLY IT WAS THE MOST RANDOM THING LIKE EVER YEAAAAAAAH SO THAT'S SNORT WHY IS HE AT SCHOOL although kfg was at school today so idefk OH MY GOD REALLY THEN… THEN… HHHHH HE BASED IT OFF OF YOU BABE!!! oh okie ^_^" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:31, October 14, 2014 (UTC) FISHY DIMENSION: THE ROLEPLAY THAT SHOULD BE AN AH PEA!!!!! wh yeah idefk WAIT REALLY WH LOL YEAH RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT but he doesn't bug you on sfcw 24-7 GODDDDDDD LUCKY ouh well did u eat da yumi f'u'd This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:45, October 14, 2014 (UTC) YEAH SERRRRRIOUSLY THE SAME EXACT FREAKING WEAVE "here's my new character! *looks the same as every other character she's made*" yeah so he's like snorted off i guess oooouh really more suggestives? ship suggestives or "JEALOUS!!!!!! STRGG" suggestives das yumi baeb, This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:02, October 14, 2014 (UTC) YEAH THE LITTLE SNORT COWTAIL LIKE SWEETEA YOU NEED SOME NEW IDEAS BRUH bruh idefk i have nothing else to do tbh other than study but ha who needs that amirite wait really godddddddddddd are you creeped out by any of this or or NAAAAAAAH because i'm okay if you're like into it but if you're creeped out… then ouh' This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:25, October 14, 2014 (UTC) LOL YEAH IT LOOKS LIKE LIKE LIKE CHEESE also greek names XDDDDDDD greek names!!!!! XDDD DAPHINE IS GREEK. oh okay i was just wondering since you bring up zee-chan a lot like maybe you want some mommas or something i WHAT!? anyways he sees u in his dreams abbe give him yo lov and you say he has a crush on me lolk babe, look at the evidence XD he's in lov XD wit u XD This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:30, October 14, 2014 (UTC) YEAH HER BROWN CHEESE WEAVE Yeah, Daphine is like a form of Daphne, which is a super Greek name. I think it means either olive or laurel… or something IDEFK. YEAH sweetea is at it again XD yes i want ALL of 111's mommas <333333 LOL AN OLD SCRATCH ACCOUNT I MADE FULL OF DELECTABLE SNORT PROJECTS PROBABLY yeah abbe but it's a decoy XD because he truly luvs u babe so he puts my name first to seem inconspicuous XD wh yes babe he wants u, mendingoo CX This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:41, October 14, 2014 (UTC) IF YOU PLEASE WEAVE I SAILED- *shot* XD YEAH LIKE there's another akai trace there like BITCH STOP yeAH HAHHA PINCH BOOTIES oooooh XD LOLWAT XD makes sense because I'VE NEVER EVEN HEARD OF SCRATCH UNTIL 3 MONTHS AGO XD yeah but like babe XD he's been drawing your characters a lot recently XD ALSO, NEVER SAY MENDINGO EVER AGAIN HH u want it ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:50, October 14, 2014 (UTC) OH. MY GOD. FREAKING BETHANY THE CAT!!!!!! DUDE IT'S LIKE TOTES FUNNY GODDD CARAMEL THE HEDGEHOG cake the hedgehog wh ___________ THE HEDGEHOG. YEAH BABE AND THE POLE DANCING XDDDD just for u NO YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW see ur obses'd cDF This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:06, October 14, 2014 (UTC) I SEE U DI BBY DON'T DIIIIII DDD: WH LOL BECAUSE CARAMEL CAKE FOOD-THEMED NAMES THE HEDGEHOGS fionna and cake because ur obses'd abbe WAIT WH WHO EVEN EDITED THAT WHY WOULD THEY DO THAT AND HOW DID THEY FIND THE LIPPIES WIKI This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:15, October 14, 2014 (UTC) ur da cor, cor ™ GE-MENO ISSAN! no ur obses'd u talk about him nonstop abbe <3 WOW REALLY? GERMANY???? WHAT THE HECK IT'S EITHER SOME STUPID DUDE OR LIKE YEAH IT'S 111 GODDDDD HAMBURG? luxembourg This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:26, October 14, 2014 (UTC) GOD CORETOPIA utopia so ur obses'd XD at least u admit et XD GODDDDD I'M NOT SURE IF THAT'S POSSIBLE BUT KNOWING 111 HE PROBABLY DID LOL LUXEMBOURG IS A CITY IN GERMANY ABBE ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:38, October 14, 2014 (UTC) "tril" that section name the tears i cri <3 LOOOL EWTOPIA wootopia wait ur? o soz babe i didn't know… ^ . ^; wh magnet pose OUH WELL THEN XDDD thot demon alert…~ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:43, October 14, 2014 (UTC) YEAH TRIL trilblay WHAT THE WHAT THE HECK XDDDDDDDD BUT SERIOUSLY YOUR FRIEND'S UNDERWEAR. AND "EWTOPIA" WHAT THE SOUNDS GRAND ABBE 2 b honest it's okai to not kno OKAI LOL //mouths open wide and creepily staring at each other// oh it means a black guy with a huge wingwong. BUT I DIDN'T KNO THAT BEFOR UNTIL DAVID TEXTED ME AND FINALLY TOLD ME BECAUSE I KEPT SAYING IT OUT LOUD WITHOUT KNOWING LIKE STRGG This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:53, October 14, 2014 (UTC) LIPS TREMBLAY'ING on zy's WEH- AHAHAH JUST RANDOMLY YOUR FRIEND'S UNDIS AND EWTOPIA oh yeah i kno wat u meen but u haz da romns, wh YEAH LIKE DUDE YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME EARLIERRRRR H H H H This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:04, October 14, 2014 (UTC) because …………………european kisses……………… THOSE ARE GREAT JUST DON'T EVEN QUESTION IT JUST YEAH ouh oh okay because i like ALWAYS DO THAT so hmm hmm i duno maybe not boiz OH MY GOD YEAH LIKE EVERYTHING IS A SEXUAL INNUENDO NOWADAYS SO I CAN'T SAY CRAP WITHOUT IT HAVING A DOUBLE-MEANING LIKE UGGGGGGH PLEAAAAASEEEEEE This is a Sigmature. (talk) 13:47, October 14, 2014 (UTC) OUH Okay Well you can explain somewhere else if you want to Idefk YEAH ITS REALLY ANNOYING LIKE PLEASE SERIOUSLY MAKE SOME JOKES CLEAN PLEASE no I killed hyacinth tho This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:12, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Oh Okay I guess tomorrow because I don't know if I'll able to go on chat tonight Stupid standard tests Anyways Snort WH jk she not ded She was just possessed by the Gu this whole time This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:02, October 15, 2014 (UTC) It only says I had a message on here NOW lolk anyways I mean that wasn't really awkward for me unless it was for you??? LOLWAT SERIOUSLY???? GODDDDD… HOW DID THAT EVEN GET BROUGHT UP. yeah my whole life? tests. yeah no hyacinth wasn't snort sure she was weird but SHE WASN'T EVIL IT WAS THE GU!!!! wh goo This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:17, October 15, 2014 (UTC) oh WAT CREEPY VIDEO? LOLK. AND THEN THE SNORT APPLES!!!! STRGG. REMEMBER, BABE: IT'S FOR DA PIE. A PI. wh Oh okay… snort well i mean if you dun wanna then u dun hafta abbe Yeah same, I prefer him having no……… sexual attraction to anyone He'd be okay for romance but it's like… he don't want da booty he just want some good ol' fashioned love eh? WH theta x alice THETALICE. YEAH like the gu was made from dark gaia remnants and dark gaia corrupts people and makes them cray cray so once hyacinth took the gu………… she turned european………………… wh croods This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:41, October 15, 2014 (UTC) O No I didn't see it XD Whoops APPIES?! Green or red delicious babe WH LOL YEAH BASICALLY NOT THE BOOTY NOT THE CHEST NOT THE OTHER PARTS THETA'S FINE WITH NONE LOL BAZICLI IDEFK YEAH SAME SO HYACINTH in the future ISNT CRAZY ANYMORE she's not crazy currently either but snort This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:08, October 15, 2014 (UTC) SNOOORT okay I will abbe GOD FREAKING JIGGLE YEAH HE DONT NEED GIRLS TO WEAR THE LACE BRA AND PANTY HE CAN WEAR IT HIMSELF XD WHA ye XD I like her more now too XD This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:39, October 15, 2014 (UTC) WAT ARE THIS I if ur vid is anything like this then it'll be yumi YES SAM, XD WEARING SIGMA'S PANTIES WH XD yeah julie-su XD that was pretty momma tbh XD now we get to deal with andric XD frick XD This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:11, October 15, 2014 (UTC) MAYBE HE PAID XD if he didn't… he hacked the system XD SOMETHING YOU SHOULDN'T EVER TRUST MAAAAN BRUH SHE GOT THE LACY PANTIES WITH THE RANDOM LACE SNORT WINDOW ON THE BUTT XD WHA XD and the lacy bra, don't forget the lacy bra XD > she's totally active so wearing lacy lingerie would be redundant k yeah i'm upset with myself because i basically made her that way for the sole purpose of story plot which i don't like to do but XD our roleplay needs conflicts… XD HHH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:30, October 15, 2014 (UTC) yeah abbe hacksaur XD LOL YEAH BAZICLI "YOU SHOULD DRAW SIGMA WITH UNDERWEAR!!" ANYONE BEATS KFG'S SNORTS SRSLY THO This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:38, October 15, 2014 (UTC) LOL LIKE A DINOSAUR BUT WITH HACKS HACKSAUR OH MY GODDD hhHHHhhhh zapor i want to outsnort her to make her feel our pain of being SO TICKED OFF the only problem is… how XD This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:54, October 15, 2014 (UTC) elliot? wh GODDDD ZAQOR IT MAKES SENSE I'M ZAQOR!!! hhh YES >:D actually no. support off-canon ships This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:04, October 15, 2014 (UTC) wingman AHAHAHA GET IT CAUSE BIRDS u gota kno ur limts wit a boombox, who, zy? GODDDDDDD 111 RICHARD GILLARD. YOU KNOW… ;) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:13, October 15, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GODDDD DUBSTEP PUFFLE fashion show @ my iggy I DUNNO I THOUGHT O K YEAH 111 HAS SO MANY ACK-OUNTS LOL YOUR REACTION THAT'S A REFERENCE TO SOMETHING MY FRIEND SAID ACTUALLY "and in the panel, they like, supported off-canon ships! which made me feel feels!" This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:33, October 15, 2014 (UTC) puggle the poodle and pug mix? i love those ;w; wh boo ;; 7 ;; HAHAHA AHAAHAH ARR MAH JOKES FUNNY? OR NAAAAAAH! YEAH she's obses'd wit anime, This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:42, October 15, 2014 (UTC) wh whar k da wharf. da wafer. "go" baaang bong bing bong BINGABONGA. LOL CANDY THE BAT DOOOOOZY don't want her to find out death note, This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:49, October 15, 2014 (UTC) LOL YEAH LIKE RANDOMLY WITHOUT CONTEXT DID YOU KNOW THAT MINKS™ CHUCKLE DURING MATING™?™ FUN FACT™!™ LOL WHAR GODDDDD HEY WITCH DOCTOR GIVE US THE MAGICK WORDS?!?!?? alright, yeah SRSLY LOL OH MY GOD inuyasha, This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:00, October 15, 2014 (UTC) YEAH JUST RANDOMLY ALSO ON THE RANDOM TRIVIA PAGE IT'S LIKE ACTUAL TRIVIA LIKE KFG IT'S CALLED "RANDOM" TRIVIA NOT ACTUAL FACTS XD YES THEY ARE, no mo shiii~ desi~~ hatoful. boyfriend, This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:21, October 15, 2014 (UTC) UM YEAH??? YOU'VE EDITED IT MORE THAN A COUPLE OF TIMES… OH I MEAN FUN FACTS CAN'T WAIT TO SEE IT ABBE!!!!!!!!! GOD SONIC X best anime ouran highschool host club This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:33, October 15, 2014 (UTC) BRUH WHEN YOU UPLOAD IT PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SHARE™, LIKE™, AND COMMENT™ wh OH MY GOD YEAH LIKE THE CFGH ANIME???? THAT'S THE THEME SONG musik to evry1's eers <3 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 05:41, October 15, 2014 (UTC) i… i…? WAT YES SAM, IT RUN DA WORLD <3 wh babi's breff? k This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:04, October 15, 2014 (UTC) YES SAM bruh How bout DA LAFF gas This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:31, October 15, 2014 (UTC) What are they I can't read them on phone snort This is a Sigmature. (talk) 13:52, October 16, 2014 (UTC) OUH Whoopsie Well then YEAH HE DID SNORT And he's always saying quotes from you dear WH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:07, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Oh Snort C what did I tell u babe This is a Sigmature. (talk) 14:16, October 16, 2014 (UTC) IDEFK They seem suspect so like Maybe??? Idem WAIT REALLY He luvs the sound of ur voice babe <3 This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:41, October 16, 2014 (UTC) looking SUSPECT $$$$ buy one wh GOD YEAH LIKE BRUH he's in love YOUR VOICE? music to his ears This is a Sigmature. (talk) 23:59, October 16, 2014 (UTC) LOL I LIKE HOW I WAS KIDDING BUT YOU'RE SO SUPPORTIVE OF THE IDEA OF HIM LIKING YOU THAT YOU'RE LIKE "YEAH!!" ur in love too abbe GOD all ur sound clipz z z z zz This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:06, October 17, 2014 (UTC) you're his significant otter and you love it don'tcha // que!?? ÷ k GODDDD LIKE' HOW. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:54, October 17, 2014 (UTC) see? XD overthinking things? XD because you're just tickled pink by the prospect of him wantin yo love yo love (yeh) XD you want the ship to be canon XD please admit it XD i only brought it up because i know you'd get tickled pink XD yeah XD so wdefk XD This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:05, October 17, 2014 (UTC) LOL IT'S SOME SOUTHERN SAYING THAT MY MOM SAYS A LOT BECAUSE LIKE WHEN YOU GET TICKLED YOUR FACE TURNS ALL PINK SO TICKLED PINK c baeb, lov canot be brokn no matta da distans, u gota luv luv luv no, you want the ship to be canon XD where's my orange juice XD EL JUGO DE NARANJA! LOL YEAH u got da acronym babe, nymph This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:41, October 17, 2014 (UTC) LOL IT'S A GREAT SAYING, AIN'T IT THO WHAT WAS THAT VIDEO I //lies down// "tickled pink" //dances// k sure u arnt i kno u wana i kno u wan it GODDDD WHY JARED WHY ZY'S NAME WHY k NYMPH. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:13, October 17, 2014 (UTC) WHAT DOES THAT MEAN. wh FIVE MINUTES FOR THAT BEAUTY lol i so knew it XD he's everywhere randomly in your room right now behind you don't blink This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:32, October 17, 2014 (UTC) OHHHH I GET IT BECAUSE KETTLES ARE BRONZE! NOT BLACK HADURR no? k YES SAM, 5 5 5 5 5 no u wouldn't u'd kiss him wouldn't u like yeah just yeah yumi DARN IT This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:43, October 17, 2014 (UTC) YEAH LIKE KKKK OF COURS E I SHIP 5 BUT WHAT OH MY GODDD NOT IRL 5 HHHHH 11 <3 14 k because you want his tasty lips!!!! you want to kiss him ALL NIGHT LONG, BABY. YEAAAH! GROOVY! SHAGADELLIC. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 02:57, October 17, 2014 (UTC) I DON'T NO OFFENSE TO HIM BUT young'un u kno u wan it cougar wh BECAUSE mike myers This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:14, October 17, 2014 (UTC) oh k XD i guess XD but like XD COUGAR TOWN. GODDDDD D D D D DDDD shrek This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:18, October 17, 2014 (UTC) NO I HATE IT THAT'S WHY I'M SNORTING ABOUT IT BECAUSE LIKE strggrggrgrrrfggg gg g g g OH MY GOD!!! smilez 4 milez donkeh. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:26, October 17, 2014 (UTC) YEAH LIKE SERIOUSLY THAT ENTIRE THING IS JUST INNUENDO AFTER INNUENDO LIKE PLEASE STOP ITTTTTT T T T T OH MY GODDDD THE SNORT VINES AND, Angel mistyangel ruth.gif This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:36, October 17, 2014 (UTC) LIKE SERIOUSLY EVERYTHING IS EITHER SNORT INNUENDOS OR FLAT-OUT "HA DURRR SNORT" NOWADAYS LIKE STOP!!! OH MY GOD!!! YOU ACTUALLY SAW THAT LOL i PHONE APP $$$$ buy one I CAN'T GET OVER THAT NOW JUST $$$$ buy one This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:44, October 17, 2014 (UTC) LOL YEAH "i can't think of a good joke" "OH! I KNOW! SHANASTY!' "HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA" no YEAH SAME GODDD THE PURPLE PANTIES THAT DON'T EVEN FIT ON HIS WAIST HIM??? I THINK HE'S IN HIS 40'S OR 50'S LOL ANGEL MISTYANGEL RUTH $$$$ buy one This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:59, October 17, 2014 (UTC) SHANASTY ya lil nasty > my reaction to 111 wh YEAH LIKE SNOOOORT USE YA BRAINS PL0X WAIT REALLY OH BECAUSE THE TITLE SAID MR. AND I K GODDD!!! TREMBLAY. SORAXESS $$$$ buy one This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:31, October 17, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD!!! LOL THAT VIDEO WAHAAAAA HE SAID BALLZ. bazicli people who think shanasty is FUNNY "OHHH HAHA YOU SAID NUB? HILARIOUS!!!" "WOAH YOU SAID PENIS IN A SERIOUS WAY!!! HADURRRR STILL FUNNY." OHHH OH! WELL THEN LOL gretchen OH MY GOD!!! LOL GODDD I CAN'T WITH THESE REFERENCES ROCK CANDY™ $$$$ buy one™ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:39, October 17, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD YEAH BASICALLY ALSO THAT VIDEO'S JUST GREAT BUT. FATHER. YOU. ARE. MY. FATHER. AND I INHERITED YER SPEEEED! WELL, YOU SEE- yeah like nub nips YEAH SAME THAT'S WHY I THOUGHT THEY WERE A GIRL WELL THAT AND THE PICTURE WAIT WAT I'M CONFUSÉD OH MY GODDDDDDDDDDDDDD MY NAME IS PINKY™ THE HEDGEHOG™ $$$$ buy one™ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:52, October 17, 2014 (UTC) LOL YOU'RE RIGHT HE KINDA DOES that kid on scratch with death the hedgehog as their icon it's still snooort OH OH OKAY ASHES FOR THE WHAT? triple-juan OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!! WINKY™ $™$™$™$™ buy™ one™ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 13:58, October 17, 2014 (UTC) He's relapsing? WH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:01, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Oh Snort That sounds oh kind of Wait ZY knows about pokebeach?!?! Hey ZY momma This is a Sigmature. (talk) 22:26, October 17, 2014 (UTC) LOL thanks ;) //responds by making 5 Upsacinth kids// WH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:48, October 18, 2014 (UTC) LOL I've been wanting to actually YEAH LIKE HEY IT'S OBVIOUS she wants a reaction I'm going to do the same thing when I draw the kids This is a Sigmature. (talk) 17:16, October 18, 2014 (UTC) LOL YEAH I'LL BE LIKE "SO… IS ANYONE GONNA SAY SOMETHING ABOUT THESE HYACILON KIDS?" IN THE PHOTO DESCRIPTION LIKE HA get serv'd wh This is a Sigmature. (talk) 19:02, October 18, 2014 (UTC) okay i had to leave the stream only because my mom was like "KNOCK IT OFF YER TOO LOUD NOW GO TO BED XDDD" so i'm on my phone anyways like, all wikis? that'll work. i have homework to do and friends to visit anyways……… hhh this is scary ;-l This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:48, October 19, 2014 (UTC) yeah this is like… beyond snort wanting me to come to his private chat was already bad enough but likeh h NO MORE 111 AT LEAST BECAUSE LIKE HHHHHHH This is a Sigmature. (talk) 07:55, October 19, 2014 (UTC) OH HONEYBEAR, i had no plans on being friends with him again he's like gone past the point of super creepy i it's like I LEGITIMATELY CAN'T ANYMORE I'M SCARED TO JUST SEE HIS ICON NOWADAYS IT'S THAT BAD This is a Sigmature. (talk) 08:06, October 19, 2014 (UTC) he's stiLL FREAKING IN THERE OH MY GODDD WHAT IS HE DOING IN THE SFCW CHAT ANYWAYS This is a Sigmature. (talk) 08:27, October 19, 2014 (UTC) okay about the whole "staying off of wikis" thing screw it i think he'd get the point more if he sees me online but i don't respond at all i won't go on sfcw but i'll be on cfgh i need to get the point across to him that i won't be feeding into his bs any longer because i'm sO SICK OF ITTT This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:08, October 19, 2014 (UTC) I FINALLY DID IT I MADE UPSILON CALL RIVER OUT IN THE ROLEPLAY MMMM IT FEELS SO GOOD TO JUST FINALLY YESSS This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:06, October 20, 2014 (UTC)